


Back of the Class

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Flashing, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy likes to tease Merton in public places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

Tommy and Merton walked into Algebra and took seats in the back of the room. They had learned a while ago that incase of monsters, demons, werewolf problems, or just about anything else it pays to sit in the back of the class room. It gave them time, since there were always lots of people to get at before the thing spots you. But today looked like it was going to be the worst kind of day. A day with out monsters. Which meant that they might actually have to pay attention in class. The darkness of it all, was all Merton could see. Tommy felt it all around him. Merton wasn’t in the greatest mood today, maybe he liked the monsters attacking a little bit more then he let on. Tommy shrugged, the monsters weren't usually the highlight of his day, but given the choice he could see even he'd like to fight a monster rather then sit through an Algebra lecture.  
  
“Did we have an assignment in here?” Tommy asked Merton trying to get his mind off of things. It'd been almost a week since he'd had a regular class where he didn’t have to run out for one reason or another and he honestly couldn't remember.  
  
“How should I know? You remember the sub yesterday. She was a half-human half-leach who wanted to taste your werewolf blood. We didn’t get anything done.” Merton scoffed. "Where do they hire these people from?" Merton sat back for a moment. ' _Probably some kind of monsters for hire web site and then they throw darts to see who'll teach gym next week._ ' Merton shuddered at the memory of the mummy man who taught gym last month.  
  
“True. And before that there was the whole... vampire in the Goth robe attack. We really need to start paying attention.” Tommy stopped at Merton's look. "To the homework. I flunk another test and it's off the team and on the bench for me." Merton rolled his eyes. Of course Tommy was worried about sports.  
  
“Well with any luck the teacher won't notice us and we can sit back here and coast through this.” Merton hoped that there wasn't anything important going on today. He'd been up all night mixing wolf's bane cure for Tommy's allergies.  
  
“This said from the guy with like an IQ of what 5000?” Tommy snorted.  
  
“No it was only 4982 this morning.” Merton said in a way that sounded like he might be serious. ' _Sleep and the lack of caffeine actually drops the IQ_ ' Merton sighed to himself, his look though was enough for Tommy leave it alone. He had to find away to cheer Merton up. ' _But how?_ ' When the teacher looked away Tommy got an idea. He quickly scribbled a note and handed it to Merton. Merton’s look of confusion made Tommy smile even wider. Once Tommy saw Merton’s eyes bug out that way that only Merton can do he knew Merton had finally read through the brief letter. “Are you serious?” Merton said looking from the note to Tommy as if this had to be a joke of some kind.  
  
“Quite. Once he turns his back... I’m going for it.” Tommy put a hand on his crotch and while the teacher was turned away eased down his zipper. He had it all the way down and his hand in his pants easing down his tightie-whities before the teacher ever turned around. Tommy normally wore boxers but he'd been planning on doing something naughty at some point to day and he felt the y front white underwear just added to that sense of naughty behavior done by an innocent all American boy. He had the strong elastic of his underwear securely tucked behind his meaty balls by the time the teacher turned around to lecture to the class. Merton watching on in horror and fascination as he realized Tommy wasn't joking at all about this. Once more the teacher turned around and Tommy reached in and pulled his seven-inch cock out and began roughly stroking it.  
  
He was going to try to speed this up by taking this up a notch. He smirked at Merton and kept one eye on the teacher as he waited. When the teacher turned around again and Tommy stopped, but didn’t put himself back in his pants. ' _Maybe he wanted to get caught.._ ' Merton thought to himself as he watched Tommy grin at him again. What the hell was that horny werewolf up to now? Merton wondered as Tommy hunkered down over his desk as if he was taking notes finally but then he sat back up and grinned once again.  
  
He reached over and put another note on Merton’s desk. This note received not only the bugged out eyes but a look of sheer panic on Merton’s face as well. Tommy smiled and nodded his head, entirely too calm and cool for what he'd written in the note. Silently popping the button on his jeans as the teacher faced them. Once again when the teacher turned around Tommy seize his opportunity and slide down in his seat. Tommy focused one eye on Merton and the other on the teacher as he pushed his jeans down his hips. The jeans were just below his balls when he noticed the teacher turning back towards him. He quickly sat back up as if he didn't have his pants down exposing half his ass and his cock and balls.  
  
He was going for broke with this and Merton was both turned on and scared of this. Once again the teacher faced away from the kids and Tommy slipped the jeans and underwear down his body. Till he was sitting bare assed on the seat. Now as you can imagine Merton was more then a little shocked by this. He'd been looking forwards to a new monster to battle. Not a monster cock sticking out of is friend's exposed crotch, and he certainly hadn’t expected to go to class to get to see a free show from his best friend. Tommy had always been so shy with his body at the lair. But then Merton's sister did like to try to sneak peaks at the football god.  
  
But Merton’s reaction was what was driving Tommy farther then he would have with anyone else. While the teacher was turned around once again, Tommy slid his pants down over his shoes and off his feet. Leaving him naked form the waist down and Tommy bit his lip as he tried to time things. Gauging if the teacher was about to turn he felt sure the teacher wouldn't so, when the teacher didn’t turn around he slipped his shirt off over his head. Now sitting completely naked in plain view of anyone who would turn around if they cared to made Tommy all the more horny. There was something dirty about being in just your socks and shoes in school. He toyed with the idea of taking those off two but he figured it added a bit of naughty flavor to it.  
  
Tommy looked around briefly and started beating off now. Not stopping when the teacher turned back around and continued lecturing. Yet again the teacher turned his back to the class and by now Tommy was working up quite a little pace on his cock. He didn't get what was wrong with the teacher not to notice a naked male student jerking his cock for the world to see but to each their own. Or so Tommy thought as he pounded away on his prick, not really caring anymore as he beat off.  
  
Merton felt relieved that the teacher hadn't noticed yet, which probably meant he wouldn't. He took a moment to look around the room and that's when he thought that maybe someone else might have seen Tommy. It wasn’t until now that Merton noticed that he wasn’t the only one who was watching Tommy that he got worried. A couple of the soccer players were watching Tommy with smiles and a few lude gestures thrown Tommy’s way. But they weren't the only ones watching Tommy's free show of male need. No there were a couple kids around the room now watching the Star Quarterback sitting naked and stroking his cock.  
  
At least one of which was on the football team with Tommy. Tommy was showing all he had to a lot of guys and Merton's worrying system was going off the charts. ' _He's taking this too far._ ' Merton mentally sighed as he kept going back to stare at Tommy's fist as it pumped up and down on his hard dong. Tommy didn’t seem to care though, it was if the fact that others saw him not only naked or hard, but also jerking off, was turning him on. As he went along half the class began to watch with rapt interest, but still the teacher didn’t seem to notice as Tommy pulled the students' minds out of the boring lecture and on to his hot body.  
  
It wasn't until the guy in front of Tommy handed him a note that read “I dare you to cum all over yourself right now" that Tommy realized other people were watching him for sure. He couldn't believe his eyes as he read the note, he looked up into the guys eyes and blushed as the guy winked at him. His eyes traveled around the room, several others nodded and winked. They wanted to watch him finish what he’d started. He could do that, so he gripped a little tighter and went for broke. He was thrusting right up into his hand to meet every stroke he was making. Tiny little moaning noises were coming from the back of his throat as he gripped his throbbing prick extremely tight one last time, he shot his load all over the desk with that final tug. The smiles and silent signs of approval from around the room showed that the entire class had watched his climax.  
  
He hadn't expected nor planned for the whole classroom to get a free show but a show he had given them. Slightly embarrassed he went to reach for his cloths when another note landed on his desk in the form of a paper airplane. Tommy opened it, “I dare you to walk out of here naked and stay that way through to lunch.” Was all it said. So that was the name of the game then. They wanted him to stay naked now that they'd gotten their football god in such a state. Tommy's little show had taken just long enough that the bell rang and while the others were gathering up their things and copying down final notes, Tommy was the first one out of his seat, cloths tucked under his muscular arm. Proudly walking into the hall and up to his locker to stow his clothing till fifth period.


	2. The second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy enjoys himself too much.

Tommy stood in front of his locker, the entire hallway standing there gasping as he walked bare through the hall. He opened his locker and stowed his cloths he'd taken off during his first morning class. He smiled as Merton walked up to him.  
  
"Can you believe he assigned four pages? What happens if I have to you know... wolf out... or something." Tommy sighed.  
  
"You're worried about four pages of homework... and not being naked in the middle of the hallway?" Merton said as he watched people slowly moving around Tommy.  
  
"It's not that bad. I mean, I thought it'd be worse. You made it into such a big thing when you were turned invisible. But honestly, this isn't so bad. My balls feel like they can breathe, my cock isn't getting caught in a zipper again. Other then the fact my nipples miss the contact of my shirt and my ass feels strange with wind moving across it when I walk... I'm fine. Why?" Tommy looked around as everyone was starring at him. He shrugged, picked up his books for his next class and turned towards the crowd who had a new reason to gasp.  
  
For being as physically fit and active, no one had ever seen his naked body till now. Now he was standing there baring his large semi hard cock hanging betwixt his legs. He blinked at the shocked looks he was getting as his well endowment moved back and forth as he walked towards his class. Merton caught up to him as he caught several people watching the way Tommy flexed his ass as he walked.  
  
"You know people are staring. Right?" Merton looked around.  
  
"Merton, I jerked off in class. I'm naked out here. I'm not doing this because they may or may not be watching. I don't really care about that. What I care about is you." He leaned in and simultaneously groped Merton while giving him a deep kiss. When he pulled back he still had his hand on Merton's now tented crotch. "I care about you Merton. And I wanted you to cheer up. This." Tommy waved his hand indicating his whole naked, and now hard, body. "Is all for you." He put Merton's shaking hand around his now solid cock. "All for you." He moaned as he closed Merton's hand around himself.  
  
"Oh." Merton said, his pale complextion turning scarlet as he stood there too stunned to speak as he held on to Tommy's hard cock.  
  
"I'll see you in class." Tommy gave a little flex of his hips and humped Merton's hand for a moment before pulling his hard cock out and walking into class. His dick leading the way, Tommy smiled at the stunned teacher. "There a problem Mr. P?" Tommy looked up as he sat there, his dick head bobbing up above the desk he was sitting at. Looking as fresh faced as if he were sitting there like nothing was happening that was out of the ordinary.  
  
"You're naked." The teacher looked like he couldn't cope with that part.  
  
"I'm also hard." Tommy gave his cock a thwack against the desk.  
  
"B-b-but why?" The teacher blinked confused.  
  
"Why not?" Tommy looked thoughtful. "There's nothing in the school clothing and conduct rules. It says that we should arrive in a decent manor and dress accordingly. It says nothing about staying dressed. I arrived in clothing. I took it off. Now I'm naked. I fail to see why I should stay clothed. It's a shame to hold this body secret from everyone else." He stood up revealing his toned and tanned body, honed from work outs, football, and cross country running as a werewolf.  
  
"Someone go get Hugo." The teacher sighed.  
  
"I will." One of the students ran out of the room.  
  
"Tommy... I think you need to sit down." A boy in a stripped shirt put a hand on Tommy's bare shoulder.  
  
"Bret. I don't need to sit down." Tommy turned around, his cock slapping Bret's jean clad hip. "I think I need to be more open and express myself." Tommy leaned in and kissed Bret Johnson, the boy he'd once tried to turn into a werewolf. The plot to transfer his curse to Bret had ended when he couldn't do it and Bret had told him 'he didn't swing that way'. As he was kissing Bret he ground his crotch against Bret's jeans till he felt a responding bulge. He gripped Bret's jeans and pawed at his ass. He'd probably have tore them off of the boy if Hugo, the school security officer, hadn't tapped him on the ass with his baton.  
  
"Dawkins?" Hugo looked him up and down, his eyes spotting the wet stain that was spreading on the Johnson boy's pants. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"The meaning is, that I need to make a point. I'm exorcising my rights under conduct and attire code 41.7 paragraph six." Tommy smiled at Hugo as the man's face went slack as his simple mind sought for the passage in his head that Tommy was apply here.  
  
"But that says nothing about naked." Hugo frowned.  
  
"Nor does it say I have to remain clothed." Tommy countered.  
  
"Well now... you have a point." He looked Tommy up and down as the boy turned towards him full on. Staring at the neatly trimmed curly bush, and taking in the whole package. "But this is highly irregular. I'll have to take you to the principal." Hugo nodded to himself.  
  
"Okay." Tommy gathered his things. "I'd like to talk to him about this too." He walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the principal's office. Much to the very startled principal's shock.  
  


***

  
Twenty minutes later, after explaining his point of view, Tommy returned to the classroom just as naked as he had been. He sat back down and everyone stood there watching, waiting for what could have happened. Tommy leaned back and tugged on his nipples as he gently played with them as they all watched. The teacher moved to reprimand Tommy on his behavior but he smiled at the teacher, his hard cock now resting on the edge of his desk as he tugged on his ample nipples.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing still naked?" The teacher looked just this side of livid.  
  
"I'm complying with the new program in school." Tommy grinned.  
  
"What new program?" The teacher looked a little more taken aback by this development.  
  
"Attention students and facility." The Principal's voice broke over the pa system.  
  
"That one." Tommy grinned as he tugged on his nipples with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"You may or may not have noticed one Tommy Dawkins appearing naked in his classes today. There is nothing wrong with this. I repeat. There is nothing wrong with Mr. Dawkins appearing naked. He's agreed to display his body as an object lesson for the study body. For the rest of this week, Mr. Dawkins has agreed to attend our classes here in the nude. The reason for this is for him to demonstrate human sexuality by masturbating as well as a biological lesson by allowing others to study his anatomy. We may or may not make it so that a different student agrees to do this. But for this week it will be Mr. Dawkins at your disposal." The Principal took a breath and the students all turned shocked looks at Tommy who was now tugging on his cock.  
  
"Further more, Mr. Dawkins has agreed that since he is homosexual that it would be a learning experience if he were to participate in sexual displays of homosexual sexual contact with the male students of the school. I agreed, and gave him permission to experiment with the student body at large. He's also said he'd have to discuss actual sexual acts that he's comfortable performing with his significant other." Tommy grinned. "Merton Dingle." The collective sound of shock of the entire school could be heard at once. "Mr. Dingle, Mr. Dawkins has requested your presence in his second hour history class. You're excused from advanced chemistry to speak to him. Also, Mr. Dawkins would like the school to know ANYONE who picks on Mr. Dingle over this will have to deal with him."  
  
Tommy leaned back and started stroking his cock hot and heavy while he waited on Merton to arrive. Merton walked in nearly ten minutes later, his face still flushed as he came to stand next to Tommy's seat. Tommy took his hand and kissed it before smiling up at him.  
  
"We need to talk...?" Merton blushed harder.  
  
"Yeah. I think we need to. Would you feel okay with being my first public blow job to show people I wasn't joking about you being my boyfriend?" Tommy asked as he stood.  
  
"Uh... su-sure..." Merton's face was approaching magenta in color. Tommy walked him forward to the history teacher's desk. He had Merton sit on it, and he leaned in and kissed Merton deeply as he stroked his crotch. The soul burning life ending world shattering kiss brought the room to utter silence as Tommy seemingly tried to meld through his mouth with his boyfriend. He knelt down and pulled down Merton's fly. His black boxers were tented right out of the spread fly. Tommy smiled as he stroked the thin layer of cloth that separated him from the first time seeing Merton's naked member.   
  
Tommy only had eyes for Merton as he lowered his eyes from Merton's face to his boxers. He watched as the ivory colored tube of man flesh speared out of the now open boxers, revealing a solid looking cock that had to be nearly nine inches of needy man. Tommy looked up at Merton, locking eyes to show how much he loved Merton and his cock. The rest of the room was frozen as they realized just how hung Merton was. The stories of this moment would never come close to describing the intensity of this moment.  
  
"I love you." Tommy said to Merton as he engulfed the foreskin covered cock head with his lips and parted the foreskin with his tongue and lips so he could nurse on Merton's now exposed dick head. Tommy kept his eyes on Merton's as he lowered his mouth down deeper on the shaft entering his mouth. He sucked and lavished the flesh with his loving mouth, never breaking eye contact with Merton. They stayed locked like that, mouth to cock, till Tommy swirled his tongue across the extra sensitive cock head one more time and brought tears and cries of joy from Merton as he erupted down his boyfriend's throat. Tommy kept swallowing till Merton was spent, and he pulled back, cleaning Merton's cock off, and then he stood up and kissed Merton. Snowballing Merton's seed between the two of them, giving Merton the first taste of his own essence as he made out with Tommy. He didn't care that his moist cock was hard again and rubbing against Tommy's needy member, nor did he care that they'd just had oral sex in front of a group of people who didn't like Merton.  
  
Tommy's hard cock was drooling precum all over his boyfriend's lap as he pulled back. He smiled as he held Merton's cock in front of the class and waved it back and forth. He put Merton's hand on his cock and stroked himself with Merton's hands while they seemed beyond shocked. Trained to pounce on anything remotely different, this level of unordinary had broken the group's ability to respond.  
  
"Since Merton's my boyfriend I plan to loose my virginity to him. I'll be doing that soon. And if he's willing to share, we might allow others to have sex with me here at school or on a special date with the pair of us. But know this. If you make it to the date, you had better be serious about dating both of us, and getting with both of us. Merton is a hottie and a freak in bed. He'll be worth your time. I'm the inexperienced virgin he'll be teaching to like sex. So tonight while you're jerking off to this. Picture this..." He shook Merton's cock. "Slamming home in my tight ass." Tommy turned around and flashed them his quivering pucker. "Cuz I'm going to be getting fucked royally by his boy pleaser." He squeezed Merton's cock again. "If you'll excuse us we have study hall and we need to talk about how he's going to deflower me tonight." Tommy went and got his books, tucked Merton back in his pants, and headed out the classroom with his boyfriend on his arm. The pair of them headed for their regular study hall table to talk about things and nail down just what Tommy was allowed to do this crazy week.


End file.
